


we’ve been married for nine years and you’re still embarrassed to talk about me

by hiya_emblem (hiya_girlie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Other characters if you squint - Freeform, felix being a big ol softie, they’re married and they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiya_girlie/pseuds/hiya_emblem
Summary: Felix had always thought he was good at telling people no. However, when asked about his life by his daughter, the word seems to slip from his mind.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	we’ve been married for nine years and you’re still embarrassed to talk about me

Ferdinand looked up from his book. The only noise in the living room was the softly crackling fireplace, but he thought he heard voices. Closing the book, he set it on the couch and stood up, walking down the hallway towards the voices.

“Daddy, will you read me another story?” A young girl asked in a sweet voice. 

“Another?” A deeper voice replied. “I just read you three!”

“Please, Daddy? I promise I’ll go to sleep after!”

“Fine, fine, pick out a book.”

“Yay!”

Ferdinand followed the voices to his daughter’s bedroom, the door slightly cracked open. He nudged it open more, getting a better look inside.

Glory was sitting on her bed underneath a veritable mountain of pink and red blankets, looking excitedly at Felix as he collected a book from the nearby bookshelf. They didn’t seem to notice him standing in the doorway. Ferdinand smiled to himself. Felix never could say no to her.

“Alright, do you want a story about a princess?” Felix asked, settling down on the edge of the bed next to Glory.

She shook her head. “Um, actually, I changed my mind. I want to hear a story about you!”

Felix sighed, closing the book. For a moment Ferdinand thought he might tell her no, but Felix ruffled her hair. “Sure, what do you want to hear about?”

“Tell me about you and Papa!” She said with a toothy grin. “Tell me about how you two fell in love!”

Felix’s eyes widened. “Why do you want to hear about that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, Ophelia was telling me about how her mommy and daddy fell in love, and I thought it was very sweet.”

“Alright.” Felix took a deep breath, and Ferdinand saw a ghost of a smile touch his face. “We met at the Officer’s Academy about fifteen years ago, long before you were born. We came from different backgrounds. Papa was from Adrestia and I was from Faerghus. We didn’t talk much, and at first I thought he was weird, so I avoided him.”

Glory looked horrified. “Papa isn’t weird!” She said indigninantly. “He’s brave and strong!”

Felix chuckled. “It took me a long time to figure that out. Anyway, I avoided him, but eventually he transferred into my class, and one day our professor paired us up for training.”

“You mean Queen Byleth?”

“Yes, but back then she wasn’t a queen, she was just our teacher. No more interruptions?”

She giggled. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“I don’t think I said a word to him that entire day,” Felix continued. “We trained, and as I was leaving the training grounds, he stopped me.”

“Oooh!”

“I thought I said no more interruptions?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Anyway, he stopped me and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him. I said no, but he was persistent. He followed me around for a good half hour, insisting that I have lunch with him. Finally I agreed, just to get him off my back. I went with him to the mess hall, and we had lunch together. I didn’t talk at all, but listened to him ramble on about the weather and his home and how he had enjoyed our training session. He asked if we could train again, and I shrugged and said maybe. Eventually we started sparring together regularly.”

Ferdinand recalled the first time he had really interacted with Felix. He’d certainly been surprised by his bluntness, but he was also intrigued by his honesty. He chuckled to himself at the memory. The Felix of the past had certainly been a firecracker.

“When the war broke out, I thought that was the last time I’d see Papa,” Felix said. “He was from Adrestia, it made sense that he would fight for them. I was surprised to run into him five years later at the monastery.”

“What would have happened if he did fight for Adrestia, Daddy?” Glory asked.

Felix’s smile faltered. “I likely would have killed him.”

She paled. 

“But that’s not what happened,” he soothed, kissing her forehead. “We fought together, and we grew closer. And the rest is history.”

She didn’t seem satisfied. “But how did he propose?” She demanded. “Did he tell you he loved you first? Did he kiss you first?”

Felix chuckled, ruffling her hair again. “Alright, I think that’s enough story time for tonight, little miss. You need to sleep, remember, we’re going to visit Emile’s family tomorrow.”

Glory sighed, sinking under her blankets. “Okay, fine. Good night, Daddy.”

Felix gave her a gentle kiss and helped her adjust her blankets. “Sleep tight, Glory,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ferdinand stepped out of the doorway before Felix could see him, walking back to the living room. He couldn’t help the red blush on his face as he thought about what Felix said. He had seemed distraught at the thought of possible having to kill him. Ferdinand thought of the allies he had turned against in the war and was grateful that it had worked out in the end.

Ferdinand opened his book and continued reading when Felix came into the room, stretching out on the couch next to him. 

“You’re a good storyteller,” Ferdinand said, giving Felix a smile. “She was really happy.”

Felix blushed. “How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it.”

Felix looked slightly mortified, and Ferdinand chuckled.

“We’ve been married for nine years, Felix, and you’re still embarrassed to be overheard talking about me?” Ferdinand teased. He set his book aside and turned to his husband. 

“Shut up,” Felix said, looking away. His cheeks were flushed.

“Well, I was touched.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

Felix went quiet, and Ferdinand returned to his book. The fireplace crackled in the background while the two sat, enjoying each other’s company as the night faded.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, my boys! I think Felix would be such a good dad, very doting and sweet even if it doesn’t fit his rough exterior. And Ferdinand, my sonnnnnnn, I love him and always picture him having a daughter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, stay safe!


End file.
